


Take Care

by babyboyblue (ryan_gaywood)



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader Insert, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, That's it, this is literally just 1700 words of filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_gaywood/pseuds/babyboyblue
Summary: "I told you- you be good for me and I’ll take care of you."Being a sugar baby is nice, but being Marilyn Manson's sugar baby was better.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> slurp slurp this is just filth lmao. there's also probably typos, sorry, i wrote most of this while Under the Influence™

You wake up to a soft kiss on the forehead. “i’ll be back around 2, princess.”  
You smile and nod. “okay daddy. have a good day.”  
He leaves and you fall back asleep. It’s nice being a sugar baby; no more financial worries, great sex, traveling all around the world. It was even better being Marilyn Manson’s sugar baby. he was kind to you and gave you everything you needed, as long as you followed his directions. if you looked on the nightstand, his platinum card would be there for you to buy whatever you wanted. he didn’t mind, so long as you modeled whatever it was for him.  
This was much better than the life you used to have. you were a tour hand, helping set up the arenas for shows in your area. You still don’t know exactly what happened, but somehow, Manson spotted you and managed to sweet talk you out of your panties and into this arrangement over the course of the night.  
Now you’re here, in his bed, wrapped up in his silk sheets. He always asks the maid to put on the dark purple ones. “Your skin looks so pretty against them,” he whispered one night while he fucked you. You only moaned in response.  
You get up and stretch, trying to work out some of the soreness in your hips from last night’s activities. You really hoped he was having a good day and nothing pissed him off because you weren’t sure if you could handle getting fucked like that two nights in a row. The bright bathroom lights are harsh compared to the darkness of the bedroom. You look at yourself in the mirror, fingertips brushing over the hand shaped bruises on your hips and arms, and the hickeys and bite marks on your neck and chest. You didn’t mind them as much as you used to. Daddy liked to mark you up so that everyone knew who you belonged to. 

Since you were alone, you didn’t worry about putting on any clothes. Brian’s house was kind of boring to be left alone in; there wasn’t much to do besides watch TV. Lily White kept to herself most of the time, only coming out when Brian was home. You could go out shopping, but you didn’t want to still be out by the time Brian came home- that’s a punishment you don’t want to go through again. When you look at the clock, there’s only two hours left until Brian is supposed to be home, so you decide to get back in bed and scroll through your social media. Eventually you doze off. 

A heavy arm wraps around your midsection and you jolt awake. “Ssshhhh, it’s just me, princess,” Brian whispers in your ear. His lips moved further down towards your neck, ghosting over the marks he left the previous night. You lift your head so that he has better access, earning a chuckle from him. “Did you miss me, princess?” You nod. Brian’s grip on your waist tightens. “Use your words.” The hard edge in his voice makes a shiver run down your spine and you nod again. “Yes, daddy,” you say breathily. “Good girl.” You can hear the smirk in his voice. 

You turn over to face him and can’t help but smile when you see him. He’s already mostly naked, with just his boxers on. He looks completely normal today- no white contact, no makeup, just Brian as the world doesn’t get to see him. He smiles back at you and pulls you into a gentle kiss.  
It started off almost sweetly, which was strange for this relationship. you tangled your fingers in his dark hair and pulled gently, relishing in the low growl he let out. In one swift movement, he moved you to be on your back with him hovering above you with one hand around your throat. You gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. After awhile his grip on your throat tightened and your hips involuntarily jerked up. He chuckled at this and moved to kiss and bite along your neck, adding new marks to the ones from the previous night.  
“You’ve been very good recently, princess. I think you’ve earned a reward.” As he spoke, his hand left your throat and slowly crept down your body. The light tough made you shudder.  
“Thank you, daddy.” You bit back a moan as he sucked a hickey to the sensitive area above your collarbone.  
“Of course, princess. I told you- you be good for me and I’ll take care of you.” As he spoke, his nimble fingers teased your wet folds. The light pressure on your clit combined with his mouth assaulting your chest was driving you crazy. He always liked to tease you, not stopping until you were writhing and on the verge of tears begging for him to fuck you. You lift your hips off the bed trying to get any kind of friction and of course, he moves his hand completely.  
Brian smiles against your skin of your neck, before sliding down your torso, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. “What’s the matter, baby? You want something?”  
“Yes, sir,” you whimper. Part of you hopes he won’t make you say it, but most of you knows he won’t proceed until you tell him exactly what you want from him. You take a deep breath and breathe out a shaky “please”, lifting your hips again.  
“Please what, sweetheart? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He looks up at you with a devilish smile and the look in his eye could make you cum right then and there. He begins to slide further down the bed until he’s directly above your pussy. He’s so close and his warm breath feels so fucking good and it’s driving you crazy because he’s right fucking there.  
“Daddy, I want you to make me cum, please,” you finally stutter out.  
“Good girl.” He keeps eye contact with you as he slowly licked a broad stripe up your cunt. “Keep going,” he mumbles before going in for another lick.  
“I-I need you so bad, daddy. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.” Trying to keep your sentences cohesive was taking way more concentration that you had planned. “Please, daddy, please, that feels so good.” Brian made an “mmhm” sound against your pussy before His tattooed hands were tight around your hips, keeping you from grinding into his face how you wanted to. Your breath was coming out in shallow pants as his tongue teased your clit. You were growing more and more impatient by the second.  
When he finally gave your clit the attention it needed, you couldn’t hold back the loud moan that escaped you. Normally, you would be embarrassed about making such noise, but you truly couldn’t find it in you to care. Your fingers carded through Brian’s raven locks and pulled his face further into your cunt.  
“That’s it, princess,” he whispers as you moan again, and eases two fingers inside of you. He doesn’t miss a beat; he continues to run his tongue up and around your clit even as your hips buck again. He fucks you open with his fingers, curling them and hitting every spot just right. He knows you so well.  
At this point, Brian could easily tell you were on the verge of your orgasm- your legs were trembling, your grip on his hair was tightening, and a constant stream of oh daddy god yes please don’t stop poured out of your mouth. Seeing you like this- desperate for release, coming undone for him and him alone- turned him on even more. He hitched one of your legs over his shoulder and kept eating you out like this was his last meal on earth. He picked up the pace of his fingers, adding a third and fucking you faster.  
“Daddy, please,” you plead breathlessly and he drives his tongue into your clit. The muscles in your thighs tense and the warmth in the pit of your stomach grows to be unbearable.  
“Look at me, princess. Open your fucking eyes,” Brian says, his voice rough. You didn’t even realize you had close your eyes, but you open them and look down at the man between your legs. His gaze is heavily lidded and his face is shiny and sticky from your juices. He holds eye contact with you as he works you closer to your orgasm, his eyes dark and blown wide with lust. When you finally fall over the edge, the stream of profanity and praise turns into moans as your body contracts. Your grip on Brian’s hair is brutal and sends tingles down his spine and straight to his painfully hard cock, which had been uncharacteristically neglected while he took care of you. He doesn’t stop working your clit until your legs are shaking from the overstimulation and you’re trying to push him away. He comes back up to eye level with you, kissing you sweetly as you get over the last waves of pleasure. You taste yourself on his tongue and your clit begins to throb, even after the incredible orgasm you just had.  
“Thank you, daddy,” you whisper against his lips. He pulls back a little to look you in the eyes, a small smile curling up the edges of his lips. “You don’t have to thank me, baby. This was long overdue.” Brian boxer-clad hard on brushed against your leg, reminding you that it was still there and that it had zero attention paid to it. “Oh! Daddy, I’m sorry! Let me take care of you.” You move to pull it out, but he stops you. “Don’t worry about me,” he chuckles. “I’ll let you make it up to me later. Take a nap now, I know you’re tired.” He was right- as soon as he said it, a yawn escaped you. “I won’t sleep for long,” you say, resting your head on his chest. “Take your time, princess, we have all night.” He leans down and presses a kiss to your temple, and you smile.  
It’s nice to be taken care of.


End file.
